


The Photograph

by TheRobronLife



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRobronLife/pseuds/TheRobronLife
Summary: Aaron finds a photograph whilst playing football. Years later he finds who it belongs too.





	1. What's This?

Wearing his personalized football kit, ten year old Aaron kicked his ball around the cricket pavilion, running around and sporting 'Dingle' on the back of his red top. He kicked it hard, making it fly into the hedge. As he went to retrieve it, he saw something small glint underneath. He picked it up, and it was a photo of a young boy, around his age, with long blonde hair and blue eyes. Aaron saw it, deciding to keep it safe until he finds the owner. 

'Aaron, baby!' Chas called, walking over. He quickly ran to his bag, putting the photo and his ball in, zipping it up and putting it on his back.

'Coming mummy!' He said, chubby legs running over and holding his mums hand.


	2. Pinky Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had an original idea of this story being a short one but this idea slowly took hold. In this, Robert was sixteen when he was sent away. Hope you enjoy x

Cheers were coming from Smithy's Cottage, as Aaron and his best friend Victoria were playing Kerplunk on the living room floor. Aaron had lived with his mum and Paddy for the past two years, as his parents divorced when he was eight, and his mum took him to live with her old school friend Paddy Kirk. A romance quickly blossomed and before long, they were married and Paddy adopted Aaron as his own.

'I won I won!' Cried Victoria, as Aarons marbles came crashing down. He smiled at her, before remembering something he wanted to show her.

'Stay here. I want to show you something I found yesterday.' He delved into his bag, and brought out a photo.

'Here.' He said, handing it to Victoria. She gasped, wide eyed, looking up to Aaron.

'Where did you find it?' She gently traced the photo with her finger.

'Under the hedge, at the cricket hut.' He said, unsure why she looked upset.

'Why you crying?' He asked gently. 

'It's an old photo of my big brother. He went a few weeks ago and I can't find him.' She said, voice breaking as she started to cry.

Aaron rubbed her back soothingly, before giving her a big hug.

'How old is he now?'

'Sixteen. I over heard dad saying him and Andy were being silly and someone got hurt and they said it was Roberts fault.'

'That's not fair. What did they blame him for?'

'I don't know, no one will tell me. Can I keep it?'

'Don't ask, its already yours!' He said, giving her another hug. He pulled away, an idea popping into his head.

'I'll find him for you.'

'Really? You promise?' 

'I promise.'

'When?'

'I don't know, it might take a while but I promise I'll find your big brother.'

'Pinky promise?' She said, holding out her little finger. Aaron smiled, holding out his little finger so that they interlocked.

Aaron never broke that promise, but it took about twelve years to find her brother....


End file.
